The Shivers Down My Spine Warn Me (Ticci Toby X Reader)
by Crystal Paw Gemclan
Summary: You are a girl who's life is practically upside down. Your parents might break up and your friends are being jerks. The outer you is cute and fun, but the inner you is nice but deadly. You enjoy reading Creepypastas and draw a lot. It wasn't like you already had a bad life, but then Ticci Toby attacks you one night. Who knows what can happen next...
1. Beginning

You were sitting on your bed. You put your headphones in your ears and put on the band Get Scared. You just stormed off because you felt like your father just did something unfair. He promised to pay you five bucks if you swept and mopped the floor. You agreed because you needed the money for concert tickets. He said you did a bad job, even though you tried extra hard. Ever since he got close to Daisy, your mother has been sad and feels like Daisy is trying to steal your father away. You hear them fighting when you are sleeping at night, causing you to be tired in the morning. Sometimes they yelled. You didn't know what you were supposed to feel, but you haven't felt any emotions. You brushed your h/c hair away from your e/c eyes. It wasn't long since you planned something with you friend Christine and she ditched you. Your other friend has been a jerk lately. You felt like your life was falling apart. After one of the songs on your MP3 player ended, you decided to read a Creepypasta to calm down. You opened up your favorite story, Ticci Toby.

After you read the story, you calmed down. You enjoyed reading Creepypastas, and it helped you contain your feelings. When you finished, it was time for bed. "Good night!" your mother yelled as she opened up your door. You immediately exited out of the tab. You don't need you parents knowing that you read stories about people cutting off heads.

You got under your covers until it started again. The fighting. Your parents started yelling and you heard words that scared you. One sentence struck you with surprise. "You're cheating on me!" yelled your mother. You were frightened, and then thought that she was saying what she thinks is happening to your father. You forced your eyes shut, until you heard your mother slam the door and your father stomped downstairs. Hours later, you heard a shattering sound. You sat up on your bed, then you saw your window shattered. Suddenly, a black figure was crouched on your bed.


	2. The Figured Image

You screamed and he took off into your…closet? Your parents come in. "What happened?" your mom asked frantically. "Someone broke into the room!" Your curtains covered the shattered window. "It was just a dream," your mother reassured. "No, it was not!" "Just go to bed!" your father snapped. Your mother glared at him. "Just read a book and calm down," your mother said. You shivered rapidly. "I'm not ly-""Just to bed," your father interrupted. Your parents walked out of the room, and the figure ran out of the closet. "I'm just dreaming," you whispered, frightened. _If it's a dream, then why can't I get up?_ The shivers down your spine warned you. The figure got closer, and you were too scared to scream. "He-hello," the figure said while he twitched. You backed away, hiding your face with your blankets. After he got closer, you realized who he was. "To-toby?" "Oh no, an-another one who knows my name." He twitched and got closer. Your h/c hair fell in front of your face and Toby smiled behind his mouth-guard. "Slendy would enjoy this kill." You sweating with fear and started crying. Toby cringed. "Why are you cr-crying?" he asked with curiosity during a twitch. You swallowed hard. "Wo-won't you kill me?" you asked frantically. Toby hesitated. He practically froze and you stared in fright. He twitched in thought. You were confused. _Isn't he going to kill me?_ You thought. He got closer, then was reminded of something. Of someone. But it was almost as if the memory wasn't there "Come with me." You were frightened. "No." He put his hand over your mouth. "Come with me."

P.S. Sorry for the late, and short, chapter. I got really busy and things popped up. I will try to make longer chapters as early as possible. I have other projects I need to work on and a Youtube channel to attend. Again, sorry, I am not aware of times that I will be able post, early or late. And I'm not experienced with love stories. This is my first story on Fanfiction, too.


End file.
